3rd Level Classes and Abilities
Link to more information on Magic 'Updated on 4/16/2014' Third Level Abilities and Classes Basic Magic Air/Wind Magic 10) Razor Wind Air magic: a sharp thin wind that could cut objects by the sheer speed Fire/Heat Magic 7) Fire Blast- a fast stream of fire aimed at an object or creature 8) Flame wall – a wall of fire that surrounds a person or object Water Magic 6) Whirl pool- swirling water that pulls objects or creatures down into the water 7) Tidal wave- a wave of water aimed at an object or creature Earth Magic 7) Crushing- Crush to sand, turn the earth around you into sand ''' '''8) Gravity/Antigravity 9) Earth armor/Rock armor- makes a suit of armor from earth or rock Cold Magic 6) Icicle spear- a sharp spear of ice 7) Ice burn/ frost bite- a condition that freezes the skin up to the point of no return of healthy skin 8) Ice armor- makes a suit of armor from ice Elemental Manipulation- The art moving elements Does not come from your magical abilities 1) Water +Intense Cold = Ice 2) Water + Cold = Snow 3) Water + Hail = Sleet 4) Earth + Fire + Force (Air Power)= Volcano 5) Water + Earth + Force (Air Power)= Geyser 6) Air + Light = Lightning ''' '''7) Water – Heat = Ice 8) Fire + small amount of Earth = molten flames (almost lava) 9) Fire + Earth = lava 10) Water + Earth= Mud ball 11) Water + Earth + Force (Air Power)= Mud shot 12) Water + Earth + Plant= Sludge wave- a wave of swamp water with a lot of swamp debris in it 13) Fire + Sand= Glass 14) Air + Water = Create clouds 15) Water + Air= Typhoons Shadow Magic 6) Increase agility in shadows 7) Shadow hopping (quick dash from shadow/dark spot to shadow/dark spot through an area of light.) 8) Shadow Buddy- a created Shadow with the purpose of covering a person in shadows at command ' ' Light Magic 7) Light Beams- A bright light which can penetrate the dark or shadows 8) Lasers- a sword that is made of light which can cut ' '. Lightening Magic 7) Magnetize Items- pulling of the atoms so that they align up and is able to act as a magnet 8) Magnetic field- a large area that has been magnetized Plantology 7) Advanced herbal curing- harder recipes and able to grow any plant 8) Advanced control of plants- all plants will do anything you want. 9) Sentientancy- ability to give objects and plants sensation and consciousness- sen•tient ''' '''a) Having the power of perception by the senses; conscious. b) Characterized by sensation and consciousness c) A person or thing that is sentient Mental/Mind Control Magic 8) Assurance- make another person feel like he/she can do something 9) Charm/charisma- the rare ability to make someone want to do something 10) Psychic wave -cause confusion 11) Mental shield- create a fierce field like invisible shield 12) Emotional Upheaval- cause paranoia, madness, abnormal fear and other feelings in a person or animals Sound 3) Metal sound- makes high pitched squeal 4) Sonic vibration Creatureology A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ' ' ''' Draconic Arts''' 1) Meditation is optional By Lady Violetta 2) Saddle Breaking Your Dragon 3) Wilderness Survival Basics Lunch ' ' 4) Physical Training 5) Saddle Breaking Your Dragon 6) Independent Study